Dreaming Drabbles
by Icelilly
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets not fitted to be posted as solos; cross-posted from Tumblr. Multiple characters, pairings, and ratings with summaries inside. Will be updated periodically.
1. Letters (SuFin)

**A/N: Something I've been meaning to do for a long time, I've been wanting to put all my drabbles in one place that aren't worthy to posted on their own elsewhere (my Tumblr is the exception!). These stories will be random so you never know what characters and/or pairings you'll see. Hopefully there will be something for everyone.**

**Summary: Sweden is still hurt over losing Finland to Russia. He's tries to write letters to him but can never seem to properly finish them. Norway however is losing his patience. (SuFin, K/G, Originally posted October 2012)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.**

* * *

_'It is December and it is getting colder every passing day. Some time has passed since I came to live with Sweden but I rarely see him. He's locked up in that prison he calls "his office". He spends his days staring out the window, hoping one day he will see Finland in the distance coming back to him. I have told him so many times that he is wasting his time but he refuses to listen to anything I say. He is a stubborn fool and he knows damn well he is fooling himself. He is an idiot who's wasting his life away._

_The king and I are at our wits. Nothing I say or do seems to grab his attention unless it involves me telling him to move on. There are days I want to punch him in the face in hopes it will bring sense to whatever is left in his head. But I fear this is something I cannot fix. I feel that there is something more to this, something I do not fully understand. I have gone into his office while he has slept by his desk and found letters addressed to Finland, many of them crumpled and unfinished. I salvaged some but I have never read them. I am not sure if I ever will as much as my curiosity is begging for it. It is not my place to invade his privacy but it may hold the answer to what I'm looking for. I feel so conflicted._

_I want to hope this is something that will come to pass. But my hope is fading fast. I just don't know what to do anymore.'_

_—_

_'Fin,_

_I am not a man of many words but I hope to change that with this letter. You haven't left my mind since the day we said goodbye. I cannot stop replaying the moment you packed your bags and left in a private carriage for Russia's home. To hear you say goodbye and watch your carriage drive away in the distance was quite possibly the worst pain ever to be inflected upon me. I can be stabbed a thousand times by my enemies and it will never compare to the emotional pain of not having you by my side. I feel as if I am a broken man that is beyond repair._

_You have always been on my mind even while you were staying with me. You are my dearest friend and there is nothing in this world that will change that. If I had not been so selfish and weak maybe you would still be here. This is all my fault and I do not expect you to forgive me. I do not deserve it._

_There are many things I wanted to say but I do not have the courage to say nor to write them. But I want you to know that I will always wait for you. You always have a place here, even if you choose not to return. You mean too much to me to let go. I-'_

Sweden abruptly stops writing and his hand begins to shake. He has reached the point where he wants to write those three words but he just can't. He doesn't have it in him to do so, no matter how badly he wants to. He has lost count of how many unsent letters he has written where he had tried to those words down but couldn't. If he is lucky to, he ends up tossing it away in embarrassment. He begins to re-read the letter over and begins to notice drops hitting the paper and smudging the ink. He brought his hand to his cheek and wiped away some of his tears. He had done it. He had reached the breaking point.

He began to cry.

Removing his glasses, he didn't hold back. Unknown to Sweden, Norway was near-by the door, holding a candelabrum in one hand and letters in the other, listening to him cry his heart out. He finally understood everything. He had given into his curiosity and read the letters. He lowered his head in grief. He knew this was something he couldn't fix. Sweden was suffering in silence with a broken heart. Broken hearts require time and patience, something he would have to learn to accept and adjust to. But he was okay with that. He had all the time in the world to give.


	2. Breakfast in Bed (NorIta)

**A/N: A birthday gift for my friend Vanja!**

**Summary: Italy greets Norway with breakfast in bed. (NorIta, K/G, Originally posted May 2, 2013)**

* * *

Norway yawned as he slowly awoke from his peaceful slumber. He groaned as his eyes struggled to adjust to the morning light. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep but the cheerful birds chirping loudly from outside his open window had other plans for him. He lifted himself up to stretch and faintly heard the sounds of a man singing in the distance. The voice became louder the closer and immediately a knock echoed through his room. Before Norway could respond, the door opened, revealing a familiar and smiling face greeting him with a tray filled with freshly sliced fruit, toast, and coffee. He was usually a grump first thing in the morning but Italy's positive spirit was almost contagious and a small closed-mouth smile appeared on Norway's face. It was all that Italy needed as approval as he joined him on the bed and carefully placing the tray on Norway's lap. He immediately knew which cup was his and took a sip, but not before he blew on it so he wouldn't burn himself.

"You always know how to make it just right," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Italy's cheek. In return, he merely giggled when soft lips met soft skin. He then completely changed gears as excitement beamed from his bright brown eyes.

"Nor! Nor! I was doing a lot of thinking last night and there's so many things I want to show you! I want to show you all of Rome. Actually no, all of my home! Maybe we can play some football too. Oh! And maybe we can go for some gelato! I know a great place in town that serves only the best! Oh yes," he finally pauses and crosses his arms, "we have to fit in a siesta in there too. Do you think we can get all this done before you go back home?"

He continues to listen Italy ramble as he sips his coffee every now and then. Admittedly, he found his constant talk without pause was a little draining. But Norway didn't seem to mind. To him, it meant that Italy was happy and enjoying his company. And that's all that Norway ever wants to see from him, that never-ending smile.


	3. Midnight Dance (Belarus-centered)

**A/N: Natayla trains for one of the biggest dance auditions that will either make or break her. (Belarus-centred, K/G, Originally posted June 1, 2013, Human AU)**

* * *

Three more sleeps. Three more sleeps until the big day that would ultimately decide her future. She had the date circled on her tiny calendar sitting on top of her kitchen counter. However, sleep was the last thing on Natalya's mind and chances are she wouldn't get a whole lot of it in the coming days. There was a lot riding on this audition and there was no way she was going to mess up her routine. If she were to fail, she would never be able to show her face in front of her older siblings again, who threw away their dreams so she could achieve hers.

Dressed in nothing but a white tank top and black shorts, her hair done up, she rehydrated herself by drinking nearly half of her bottled water. She had been practicing for nearly an hour and was determined to get it right. The digital alarm clock across the room read out 1:00 AM. She tossed the bottle on the nearby table, not caring where it landed as it crashed and rolled onto the floor. She went towards a small, beautifully decorated music box and opened it up, belting out a soothing but almost haunting tune.

Taking a deep breath, she began her routine. A twirl here and a jump there, her moves were perfectly timed with the music as she danced on the hardwood floors of her tiny studio flat. The large windows she danced in front of bared all but no one watched from the windows across. No one but the full moon, who served almost as an invisible dance partner, showered down its light, adding to the mood of the room. Things were going smoothly but when the routine was nearing its end, she made a slight slip-up and growled as the music box played its final notes.

Most would be floored by her abilities but she was constantly critical of herself and was always finding ways to improve. If the dance was not spotless, she would not perform. But she was confident she would perfect it in time before the audition. As long as she had the support of her siblings, she knew she could do it, even if they were half a world away. Hopefully one day she could go back home, having made a name for herself, and say to them, "I did it."


	4. Summer Nights (SweEst)

**A/N: Back with an old SveEst bromance fic! I'm horribly disappointed by the lack of fics for these two (and for Estonia and the Nordics in general) so I thought a little ficlet was in order.**

Summary: Their friendship wasn't perfect. But Estonia knew he had a loyal friend on his side. (SweEst, K/G, Originally posted September 10, 2013)

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to go back inside? It warm out tonight."

"'S fine."

Heat waves were no fun. Being nations that thrived in winter conditions for centuries, temperatures hitting the mid-30 degree Celsius mark were not exactly their cup of tea. A day or two was not bad. But a whole week was a little much. But nevertheless, it didn't stop Estonia and Sweden from enjoying a quiet night under a clear sky, far away from busyness of the city.

Estonia remembers well when he first met the Swede. Seeing his face for the first time got him trembling uncontrollably and desperately tried not to say the wrong things and step on his toes. There were times he had thought the man wanted to kill him whenever he looked down at him. But centuries had passed and he discovered that Sweden wasn't as terrifying as he had made him out to be. He wouldn't lie, he still startled him from time to time but he began seeing what Finland saw; a man who was shy and simply didn't know how to talk to others. Their friendship wasn't perfect. Estonia sometimes didn't understand Sweden's body language and Sweden was sometimes distant towards him for fear he was invading his personal space and didn't want to say the wrong things. But at the end of the day, they had a bond that was stronger than what most believed. Add Finland to the mix and you had a group dynamic that was not like others. Their bond was as strong as strong as steel and while it hadn't always been the case, time has healed old wounds. They were stronger together than there were alone. It just felt right when they were together.

But tonight it was just him and Sweden, sitting in lawn chairs on Estonia's back porch. Estonia knew he had a loyal friend sitting next to him and Sweden was happy to have anyone in his life that understood him and he was part of that little group. The peaceful moment almost had Estonia dozing off but some shuffling noises next to him caught his attention. He turned to his friend and was greeted to something that always warmed his heart.

Sweden smiled at him.

He saw him raise his drink and said "Skål." Estonia immediately followed suit and said "Terviseks!" enthusiastically. The sound of glass echoed between them and they each drank up what was left of their drinks. It didn't matter what season it was. It was moments like these that he cherished the most between them. He only wished that others would give Sweden the same chance that he had. They didn't know what they were missing.


End file.
